warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sandstorm
Concerns *Family needs to be referenced.--'Night']]User Talk:Night shine 00:09, December 24, 2009 (UTC) * History needs to be completed * Introduction section has a POV, Wikipedia recomends a Neutral Point of View, which is a good angle for character pages. * Firestar's Quest section is way to long, and doesn't have enough info about her contribs in the book. * Sections having "her love for Fireheart is now obvious" or the like need to be lengthened. Is Redtail Sandstrom's father???? The family tree on warriorcats.com said that he was but it's not always correct. Spottedwing 01:40, 19 October 2008 (UTC)Spottedwing : No, he isn't. See Canon.––[[User:Eulalia459678|'Σulãlíã']][[User talk:Eulalia459678|'459']] 14:02, 19 October 2008 (UTC) :: But according to this forum, Vicky confirmed that Redtail is Sandstorm's father. Stealthpath[[User_Talk:Stealthpath |(talk!)]] 15:23, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Vicky has confirmed that he is in the new Erin Hunter chat. I will link the transcript when it comes out. --Gοlδεn pαω 01:05, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Here it is. http://wandsandworlds.com/community/ErinHunter6-chat Family tree needs updated now we know parentage and siblings [[User:heavenily| ♪ heavenily ♥ ]] 16:53, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Kin Whom is Sandstorms mother? I think it's Goldenflower- Sandpaw But then how could Squirrelflight even think of being Brambleclaw's mate? Good idea, though. It may've worked if Squirrelflight had been Ashfur's mate. Cloverfang! Wassup? 21:11, 17 July 2009 (UTC) Erin Hunter confirmed somewhere that it's Brindleface But if it was Brindleface, what about Whitestorm? -Moonshadow1013 22:00, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Sandstorm's Parentage I don't think that Goldenflower was her mother, as Sandstorm is only a bit younger than her, as to 2 or some years. Age doesnt really matter. Snowfur and THistleclaw practically mated when they were apprintices and Bramblkeclaw is older then Squierrelflight. Also Brakenfur could be Sorreltails Great-Grandpa! THose cats are all satill mates! Age doesnt matter! Artimas Hunter 22:50, December 22, 2009 (UTC)Artimas Hunter Sandstorms Mother it could have been Spottedleaf or Snowfur...-Shadowcloud No, not Spottedleaf!! It could have been Snowfur (nah!! she died soon after she had her only kit) So neither of those two. How about Willowpelt, or even Mousefur? Maybe Mousefur because Sandstorm has her attitude. [[User:Hawkfire98|'Hawkfire']][[User Talk:Hawkfire98|''Go Aggies!]] 16:06, 29 July 2009 (UTC) It can't be snowfur cuz she LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVED Thistleclaw WAY too much! Artimas Hunter 22:48, December 22, 2009 (UTC)Artimas Hunter Sandstorms Mother Not Willowpelt! she's Redtails sister you know! However it could have been Mousefur or even Brindleface-shadowcloud It is not Brindleface! Mousefur maybe and her father is not Redtail--Night shine 04:21, December 18, 2009 (UTC) pictures who's adding all those pictures on sandstorm's page?[[User:Shimmersong| '♫ Shimmer ღ''' ]] 00:50, 9 August 2009 (UTC) Sandstorms Parents Confirmed! Vicky confirmed on her Facebook that Sandstorm's folks are Redtail and Brindleface. -- 05:25, 26 August 2009 (UTC) A too-lazy-to-sign-in User:Dapplestripe HER MOTHER IS NOT BRINDLEFACE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!--Dragonfrost 21:37, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Vicky has a facebook? sorry for that randomization. User:MosspathOfSkyClan--When life gives you open moors, run through them 00:25, October 25, 2009 (UTC) sandstorm's mother? where did she say that and is it really true because then ashfur and ferncloud are sandstorm's half syblings It didn't say that anywhere. People need to stop lying.--Dragonfrost 21:39, September 27, 2009 (UTC) could you give me the iste were vicky said brindlefsce was her mom! Tree How do you change the family tree at the bottom? Sandstorm isn't even on it! Sandstorm's Kin Did Redtail also father Ashfur and Ferncloud? Because Brindleface was pregnant with the kits when firepaw came. She and redtail could have mated before he was killed because she had just moved into the nursery sep 30 5:54pm About the whole Redtail fathering Ashfur and Ferncloud thing, nobody knows. And there's no good reason to belive it, either. I just remove a lot of stuff about it on wikapidia (sorry can't spell). I will never belive Brindleface is Sandstorm's mother.--Dragonfrost 21:44, September 27, 2009 (UTC) No, Ahfur's and Ferncloud's father is Whitestorm!! -Moonshadow1013 22:03, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Repeating: Ashfur and Ferncloud's father is not confirmed therefore we do not add this information to the artices and it stays unknown until it can be confirmed by book reference or an author chat. The official warriors site is not sufficient evidence. [[User:Sandstar12|'Sandy']][[User Talk:Sandstar12|'~Dragonkit's Forest']] 22:18, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Parents Well brindleface could have been Sandstorm's mother it can't be Goldenflower (mated with Tigerstar) nor Speckletail (mated with Smallear) no Frostfur (unknown)but i know Ravenpaw's parents Brindleface is not her mother, where the heck are people getting that idea? In into the wild, I don't remember what page, Yellowfang said something like "a she-cat is very protective of her kits, especaily when it's her first litter" she said this after Firepaw asked her if she could see brindleface's kits. If Sandstorm was her kit, this wouldn't be her first litter. Undeniable proof.--Dragonfrost 02:55, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Mother Brindleface is NOT Sandstorm's mother! If she was, that would mean Squirrelflight and Ashfur are related, and Ashfur was in love with her. And if Redtail was her father, Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw would be related--Nightfall101 21:14, October 30, 2009 (UTC) In a Clan of cats that have little or no new blood coming in, soon every cat will be related, and the Erins also don't pay attention to relations that are more that pretty immediate. Example: Birchfall and Whitewing are second cousins, yet they are mates. Those two pairings you mentioned didn't actually have kits anyhow, so it's not so bad. Besides, they might not realize they are related (cats don't speak about heritage much) so it's possible the Erins knew that they were and did it anyway. ♫ insaneular ♫[[User Talk:insaneular|''Down at Fraggle Rock!]] 21:12, October 15, 2009 (UTC) dapples i think it is dappletail,because dappletail was an apprentice when redtail was a kit.also she needs a refrence to where redtail came from for a dad.and the idiot who thought up brindleface as her mum,ashfur wouldn't of fallen for squirrelflight!he would of been her half uncle/uncle! plus ashfur's dad is whitestorm.i know.i a warriors geek.lol.ravendance Whitestorm isn't Ashfur's dad. I mean, I guess it's possible, but he had kits with Willowpelt, and the family trees on the website are FALSE--Nightfall101 21:16, October 30, 2009 (UTC) FATHER It was comfirmed in an Erin Hunter chat that Redtail is her dad. (Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw are related, but that didn't stop Whitwing and Birchfall)--Nightfall101 02:41, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Hi Sand!! I am new to this, any tips? Jamwhisker actully it was proven that whitestorm was brindleface's mate,but they broke up when he fell for willowpelt.ravendance Yeah, and i'm Tigerstar.--Dragonfrost 19:01, November 27, 2009 (UTC) where was that confirmed ,it wasn't in the first book so how did you find this information out???--Fawnfur 02:23, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Fawnfur's right, he never loved Brindleface. WhitexBrindle was only ever mentioned on the website, and those family trees have been ''comfirmed false!--Nightfall101 02:40, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Parents It has to be Brindleface because Redtail did not have two mates! But then how could Ashfur fall for Squirrelflight? Because he is her uncle. Uh anyways. Icestorm May StarClan Light Your Path! 02:52, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Woah, you're really confusing me. What do you mean? Brindleface is NOT Sandstorm's mother! How many times do I have to say it...--Dragonfrost 18:59, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Don't forget that there is an age difference between Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw too. :) Mousetalon Mousey Chat!!! It might! Brindelface did NOT yes I say NOT So it HAS I mean HAS To be Brindleface! IcestormPurr all the way! :) 00:20, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Icestorm, you're not making any sence. Brindleface did not what?--Nightfall101 02:57, November 28, 2009 (UTC) *Sigh* Stuipd slow computer. She did not have 2 mates. Sorry if I don't make sense. Slow computer. :) Jinglestorm ♥ Merry Christmas! 21:10, November 30, 2009 (UTC) i know that brindleface isn't sandstorms mother,calm down dragonfrost.but whitestorm's mate WAS brindleface bfore,so i'm not listning.got it? ravendance Big Problem Okay, someone just went and edited Sandstorm's whole family. Not the tree, but the list. They put Ravenpaw and Dustpelt as her brothers and Mousefur as her MOTHER; I fixed those but saw a whole slew of mistakes. Can we work on that?--CandyCaneWolf 22:21, December 18, 2009 (UTC) SANDSTORM"S MOTHER (FOR REAL) People! Sandstorm's mother is Goldenflower is her mom because of many different reasons. First, they have the same kind of pelts:ginger with barely visable darker lines. Also, Goldenflower was very upset when REdtail who was SAndstorm's dad died. Cats can have more then 2 mates so it's okay that Goldenflower and Tigerclaw mated. If you don't believe me look at Whitestorm! He had like a zillion kits with like 5 different cats! In Bluestar's phrophecy Goldenflower and Redtail are very close. Coincidence? I think not! Finally, in Code of the Clans when Sandstorm is talking about Fireheart/star being a kittypet she mentions that Goldenflower and Whitestorm like him. Whitestorm is her mentor and she holds him in great respect so she of course mentions him but why Goldenflower and not some other Clanmate? What is the connection between them? She lists one cat she obviously respects and Goldenflower. This is because Goldenflower is her mom and so Sandstorm looks to her for help on subjects such as Fireheart. This may also explain why Sandstorm is so kind to Brambleclaw. She is his distant older sibling. Tigerclaw may have also killed REdtail in jealousy for loving Goldenflower. Artimas Hunter 22:48, December 22, 2009 (UTC)Artimas Hunter Hey, please don't sass us. As you said: ' Use your BRAINS people! It happened! Deal with it!' You just insulted all girls and boys that like Warriors and saw that article that didn't think that Sandstorm was the daughter of Goldenflower. Please do not do that again. It' rude. It's insulting. I even took it to heart when I read your comment. Stop or you will be talked to again. Thanks. --[[User:Honeyrose34|'Rosey']][[User Talk:Honeyrose34|'Happy Leaf-bare!']]\ Okay. sorry. i didnt think it would be that offensive. i took it out. Artimas Hunter 01:17, December 23, 2009 (UTC)Artimas Hunter Goldenflower could be her mother, but that would mean that Goldenflower would have like, three different mates. Swiftpaw would have been an older kit when Sandstorm was an older apprentice. The timing is kinda off. And I really don't think that Redtail is Sandstorm's dad. That would mean that Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight would be related--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 01:20, December 23, 2009 (UTC) I just think that Goldenflower has a lot more evidence as to being Sandstorm's mom thenlike Brindleface or whoever else. I think in Warriors everyone is pretty much related but i agree with you and the timing is a little weird but still.......i think when Erin or whoever made Sandstorms family they didnt really account for a mom. its still kinda fun for us to speculate though!Artimas Hunter 01:27, December 23, 2009 (UTC)Artimas Hunter Mother I think that Mousefur is her mother because it says that Sandstorm has two grandmothers and they are One-eye and Swiftbreeze. Swiftbreeze is Redtail's mother and One-eye is Runningwind's and Mousefur's mother so it could be possible that Mousefur is her mother.--Echoheart 11:49, December 23, 2009 (UTC)Echoheart